


Complications with your dad: One-Shot

by Winchester_girly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dates, F/M, Fluff, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_girly/pseuds/Winchester_girly
Summary: I won't really make a summary but i just want to get this straight. Dean is your dad! Reason I'm saying this is because people will get confused becasue they are used to reading sister winchesters lol. Make sure to check out 'The Girl and The Winchesters'!





	Complications with your dad: One-Shot

It was just a sunny afternoon, on a Friday. We just got back to the bunker from a simple hunt with a werewolf. When we got to the bunker, I opened the fridge, and noticed our fridge was about 15 percent full.

“We need to go to the store!” I yell swinging myself from the fridge handle.  
“Alright, let’s go,” Sam says grabbing his flannel, along with dad getting the keys. I grab a bottled water out of the fridge and close it. I was the last one out the door, so I turned the lock on the door. 

When we got to the store, I grabbed a shopping cart and starting pushing it down the isles following Sam and Dad. We go down the dairy section, and uncle Sam grabs a jug of milk.

“Dad?” I ask smirking. Dad turns around,

“ Yes (Y/N)?” He asks turning around looking at me. “Do you want me to get you some pie?” I say grinning putting my hand on my hip. He chuckles.

“Is that even a question to ask me?” He asks in a sarcastic voice.

“Alright then,” I say in a laughing voice, as I turn to the bakery area, and start to walk. There was cherry and apple pie sitting on a shelf. There were a whole bunch of mini pies, in little boxes. I have never paid attention to which is his favorite. So I just grabbed both.I put them in my hand and begin to turn around. As I start to walk, I start to notice my shoe is untied, as I’m looking at my shoe, I run into someone. I fell to the ground, and the pie started flying across the floor. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, are you okay?!” I hear a voice above me. I look up and there is a pretty cute dude standing there holding out his hand for me. 

“Oh yea, I’m fine,” I say as I grab his hand and pull myself up.

“Um, I’m Drew” He says slowly letting go of my hand. I just froze up. His eyes were a crystal blue color, his hair was just perfectly messy and dark brown. I just couldn’t help but stare. I notice he is staring at me up and down.

“Oh, uh, I’m (Y/N),” I say nervously. I was just looking at the ground trying not to stare. He bent down to pick up my pies.

“Is this yours?” He ask grinning.

“Yeah, I had to get them for my dad.” I say laughing, as I take them from Drew. 

“So, your dad’s here? Will he kick my ass if he sees me here?” He asks smiling.

“Uh, well, possibly, but It’s okay, he’s a couple isle’s away.” I say standing closer to Drew. He chuckles.

“Okay, that’s good.” He says winking at me. I didn’t know what to say so,

“So, what’s your num-” before I could finish my sentence, Drew pulls me behind his back and pulls his arm out.

“What are you doing Drew?” I say getting scared. I tried to look over his shoulder, but he was way taller than I was. I start to get really close to Drew’s back. I looked down, and his hand has sitting there relaxed. So I went ahead and made my move. I went down to hold his hand, and he held it back, and he un-tensed his whole body. I start to look to the side of him and I see dad and uncle Sam walking over here. Dad didn’t look to happy. Uncle Sam was just following behind. I pull away from his back along with letting go of his awfully warm hand.   
“(Y/N)?” Dad questions.   
“Dad?” I also question.   
“Dad?” Drew chimes in.   
“Drew?” I say.   
“Drew?,” Dad says.   
“Sam!” Sam says for no apparent reason. Earning the classic ‘Dean Winchester bitch face’ from me and my dad.

 

“Alright! What the hell is going on?” Dad asks in his really deep voice. I got real nervous. 

“Okay look we just bumped into eachother thats all.” Drew says in a worried voice. Dad looked at me, and I kinda just looked at him. 

“Let's go!” Dad says motioning for me to come with him. I turn to drew and he starts to walk away, but he sneakly but a piece of paper in my hand, but dad couldn’t see. I put it in my back pocket.

“Bye, (Y/N).” Drew says waving at me. I wave back.

“See, ya!” i say in a nervous voice, and start to look down. I start to walk with them. Dad doesn’t seem to be mad or upset. When we got home, i pulled out the piece of paper and unfolded it. It had a phone number on it. My cheeks got real rosy. I entered it in my phone. I put his name in as Drew with an emoji heart after it just because. I went ahead and texted.

‘hey, is this Drew?’ (i waited a few seconds)

‘Ya, is this (Y/N)?’

‘yup!’

‘so is your dad, like, mad?’

‘i dont really know, he hasn't talked about it, but if he is, than he can get over it!’

‘Lol, okay! :)’

(He texted again) ‘has anyone ever told you, that you are really pretty?’

 

‘awe, you’re too sweet! And, does my dad count?’

‘lol, whatever you want? Would you like to go on a date with me?’

‘uh, i’d love to!’ (i don't get asked on dates much so this is a big deal for me!)

‘okay great!:) What about tomorrow, at 2?’

‘thats okay! I may have to sneak out lol!’

‘lol! If its too much trouble, we dont have to.’

‘no, no! Its okay! Lol!’

‘okay, well I am going to bed, sweet dreams!’

‘Sweet dreams. :)’

I dont think I will be able to have sweet dreams with all these butterflies in my stomach. Im way to nervous, I might screw something up. I took a deep breath. Alright, everything will be fine. Nothing to worry about.

******

I could barely sleep last night. They always say to think good and happy thoughts. Except that doesn't work for me. But I always at least try. I pick up my phone and its 1:34. I need to get dressed! I find about the nicest dress I could find. Its was a baby blue, high low dress with flowers all over it. I found some white flats and i straightened my hair. Now that I remember. Where are we even having our date? We never talked about it. I went to go text him.

‘hey so where is our date at?’

‘Oh i forgot i didnt tell u! I thought we could do it at the coffee shop on Jay Road. Is that okay?’

‘Yes, thats great, i live down the road from it!’

‘okay, well I'm here!:)’

‘okay!’

So i guess I dont have to take baby. I start to walk out of my bedroom and find dad on the couch by the front door. He looked up at me.

“Why are you dressed up?” he questioned me.

“Um, I thought I should just dress nice some days…”

“(Y/N)?” he asks in a suspicious voice.

“Ugh, fine I’m going on a date.” I say throwing my hands up in the air. He jumps up.

“Oh no your not!” he snapped at me.

“Watch me!” i say as I start to walk towards the door. 

“Excuse me?!” he yells jumping in front of me.

“You heard me! I am 16 years old! I am old enough to handle myself, you never let me do anything!” 

“I let you do alot of things! You are not going on a date, especially if I'm not familiar with him.”

“His name is Drew.”

“Oh really, would have never thought!”

“Well…” I say as I cross my arms.

“What is with all this sass?” he asks with his voice getting deep again.

“Its called standing up for myself, not sass. Which apparently the dads around here are clueless as to what that means!” i yell.

“You’re grounded!” he yelled.

“Oh really, for what?” i say putting my hand on my hip, while raising my eyebrows.

“Well one reason is you’re raising your voice at me!” he snaps.

“And your not?” I snap back. He crosses his arms.Sam came walking in.

“Whats with all the fuss?” Uncle Sam asks in confusion.

“He won't let me go on one single date!” I yell. Dean lets out a sigh. 

“Why can't she go on a date, Dean?” Sam asked dad. I look over at dad waiting for a stupid answer to come out of his mouth. He just stood there with his bitch face staring at Sam.

“Because he doesn’t trust me!” i yell looking at dad.

“Damnit (Y/N)! I trust you! I trust you fully, your my daughter! I don't trust them!” he yells. I look down at the floor. 

“But, Drew is not that. And if he is, I know what to do!” I said. He just stayed silent.

“Look Dean, give her a chance. She is a hunter, she is a Winchester. Winchesters are smart, and she is your daughter.” Sam explained to dad.

“Fine, I’m picking you up at 4!” he says.

“Thank you daddy!” I run up and give him a hug. He hugged me back. 

“I love you (Y/N). And I mean it.” he says as he pulls me away, and makes eye contact with me.

“I love you too dad.” I say as I kiss him on the cheek, and walk out the door. 

***

I was almost to the coffee shop when I spotted Drew on the side of the store. I start slowly running, of course im a clutz so I don't want to make a fool of myself. 

“There's my pretty girl.” he says. I couldn't help but giggle. 

He kinda just sits there staring out into outer space. I just stood there awkwardly. I heard someone come up behind me so I turn around and I see a man with black eyes, and he shoved me against the wall.

 

“Drew!” i yell.

Drew came up behind him. His eyes flickered. 

“Oh little Winchester. Drew is gone.” he smirked. I was honestly really scared, i had no one to call for help. I headbutted the guy who pinned me to the wall. I grabbed the holy water out of my purse. A hunter always needs to be prepared. I start flicking it on Drew, except it wasn't Drew. He starts stumbling backwards for some reason. I look back, and dad is right there. Then I hear Sam speaking latin to excersise the Demon. Next thing I know the demon is coming put of him. Drew fell to the ground. 

“Drew!” I yell running up to him. I bent down and he started to wake up. Be sat up and all I could do is hug him. I squeezed him tight, crying in his shoulder. He hugged me back. He went to stand up but was still holding me. I finally let go and turn around. Dad flicked some holy water on him.

“What was that for?” he asks while whiping the water off his face. My dad chuckles,

“Just doing our job.” he says giving me a light hug.

“Well, Drew, make sure she is back by 7” dad says as he gives Drew a pat on the shoulder.

“Will do Mr. Winchester.” Drew says as he gives him a nod. Dad gives a nod and they start to walk to the Impala. I look at Drew. He dressed really nice today. He grabs both my hands.

“You look beautiful.” he says dazing into my eyes. I couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him. He kissed me back and put his hand on my cheek. I felt so tense. It was perfect.


End file.
